


淫纹笔记 占星术士篇 占卜量谱

by seventeenglobefish



Series: 淫纹笔记 [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeenglobefish/pseuds/seventeenglobefish
Series: 淫纹笔记 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606102
Kudos: 10





	淫纹笔记 占星术士篇 占卜量谱

自古至今人类都没有放弃过预知未来的想法，虽然其中不缺神法诓骗，但的确创造出了通过观察繁星的运动知晓季节变化的学术，而在位于北洋的学术城邦萨雷安的展开研究下，成功的开发出了一种新型的淫纹，拥有这种淫纹的人被称为“占星术士”。

占星术士是与白魔法师和学者一样，担任的是治疗师的职位，通过和星座的以太连接来使用特殊的“占卜”。在萨雷安本国，要成为占星术士前必须是一名的天文学家，与星座调和同步的频率越高，作为占星术士的力量也就越大。

萨雷安本国的占星术士比起性交他们更注重于学术钻研，尽管每一位占星术士的衣装符合淫纹持有者的标准，衣着上也性感暴露，一举一动都在向外人传达随时可以接受性交的信息，可因为萨雷安本国的规则、和大多占星术士都专心研究学术的关系，她们从不在外和人发生性关系，如果有人强行要求，她们则可以呼叫卫兵来保护自身安全，甚至可以通过学院发出警告或处罚。

而当占星术士们如果需要补给男性精液的时候，她们则会戴上一副黑色面纱，在街上邀请对眼的男性或者直接前往萨雷安专门设立的负责解决本地人和留学生性欲的暗街。

占星术士作为治愈师，其最主要的胸部被轻便的魔法织物和象征着星座所属的饰物所遮挡，需要治疗时只需要撩开那层布料，将治愈的乳汁挤出赐予伤员即可。

占星术士和白魔法师不同，白魔法师必须通过高潮或绝顶才能产出乳汁，而对于占星术士来说则是不必要的，她们连接着星座的力量，每晚只需要脱下所有衣料，在全裸的前提下佩戴上银质的首饰锁链的走在街道，让身体充分的接触星光和月光便可使胸部涨乳流奶，这种“游街”行为在当地被称作【赏星】。

围观的群众不可接触占星术士，除非她佩戴者象征着神秘和性欲的黑色面纱。

【赏星游行】是占星院除去驻守人员都必须参加的游行，举办时间大多为深夜12星时，周期则需要参考气象观测师的报告，晴朗碧空的夜晚都会进行，而多云或暴雨天则不会。

占星术士作为治愈师，其最主要的胸部被轻便的魔法织物和象征着星座所属的饰物所遮挡，需要治疗时只需要撩开那层布料，将治愈的乳汁挤出赐予伤员即可。只不过萨雷安本国内纷争颇小，有关于疾病的医疗技术也非常发达，除去重大事故都不会派遣占星术士前去治疗，所以不怎么被使用的乳汁则作为营养品分布于各类市场，或出口至国外换取她们的研究经费。

不过让占星院在萨雷安学术界站稳脚跟的并不是淫纹的发现与发展， 而是拥有淫纹的占星术士们合作进行的大占卜术。

在占星院的密室中存在使用流星碎片制作的装置，大致三位占星术士可以借助装置进行一次小型占卜，而大型占卜则需要七位。

仪式进行时需要占星术士坐在刻着各自代表星座的地面，将上的辅助装置坐入体内，在大导师宣读开始预言时，装置会回应占星术士的以太而启动，仿制粗壮阴茎的装置会根据毫无规律的侵犯占星术士直至她们高潮喷乳，滴落到地面的乳汁会触发奥秘卡机关，代表预言的卡片会浮起擦过占星术士的乳尖来迫使她们喷出更多的乳汁，直到她们的乳汁和潮吹出的淫水将身下的星座刻印的沟壑灌满的那一刻，占卜才算初步完成。

占卜初步完成后辅助装置也不会停止，需要占星术士们一边承受着快感一边扶着自己的乳房将散落一地的奥秘卡用乳头粘起，只有代表着命运的卡片才会被她们所粘起并且转换为“王冠之领主”或“王冠之贵妇”，直到所有的占星术士都粘完所有的卡片，整个仪式才可以算是完成。

只有在重大时节才会启动占卜作业。

而将占星术士这个淫纹传授至艾欧泽亚的，则是一名叫做“蕾薇瓦”的占星术士。虽然传授的过程十分坎坷，但在这名拥有着炽热内心的学者的努力下，占星术士的传授在艾欧泽亚广泛的展开了。

“星咏者蕾薇瓦”遇到的问题不止在于萨雷安本国的“隔离计划”，也有伊修加德国情的存在，她造访艾欧泽亚的旅途并不顺利，她的队伍被迫绕行到了黑衣森林南部，被一些劫匪所劫持，被迫在哪里以“交流”的名义停驻了一周以上的时间，面对于艾欧泽亚和萨雷安暗规则上的不同，她忍受着一路上的侵犯到达了预定的圣冈里奥尔占星院。

而伊修加德的天气并不适合占星术士们进行【赏星游行】，所以她们只能由性交和中出获取治愈的能量，即使不存在天气原因，本身宗教氛围浓重的伊修加德也不允许她这么做，于是她迅速的更改了教授的方针，决定展开对神殿骑士的治疗和援助来展示作为占星术士的力量。

在她的努力下，现在圣冈里奥尔占星院拥有了大量的艾欧泽亚的占星术士。

拥有淫纹的条件不再是成为专业的天文学家，只要愿意学习天文学的人都可以成为占星术士，她们在各种医疗机构和冒险者小队活跃。

不过和萨雷安本国占星术士不一样的是，她们也和其他淫纹持有者受到的待遇也一样，无法拒绝来自他人的性交邀请。公开性交在伊修加德是禁止的，她们便被贵族们分食，本来用作与重大事件的占卜也被强行变换成了对单独人的占卜预言，甚至还存在专属于个人的占卜团队。

所以一名优秀的占星术士在各种地方都是十分抢手的。

占星术士现在遍布艾欧泽亚各地，有些地区的占星术士在条件允许的情况下也会进行【赏星游行】，只不过大多数只都会成为月下的狂欢乱交宴会，而且在交合下的星光能量补充是无用的，她们最终也是沦为了男人们的玩物便器，而不是真正的学者。

在现今的调查和运用之下，只有充分补充星光力量的占星术士产出的乳汁品质才能和中级白魔法师持平，所以现在治愈结构的大体还是由白魔法师组成。


End file.
